i heart ny
by McMuffin
Summary: Sequel to New York Lovin' but you don't have to read the first one. AU. Addison/Derek & their daughter Maddie in New York. Oneshot.


**AN: My Sequel to New York Lovin' ... Don't have to read NYL to read this though. Umm... Well, I started this just so Emily (**adreamisawishyourheartmakes**) wouldn't still be sitting there, arms crossed... But then I got an idea and PiNG! All of a sudden I have 13 pages typed up LOL. **

**Mmm and no sex for you this time, sorry LOL. Enjoy!**

About 6 months later it was less than a week from Christmas. Maddie had just turned five and had gotten a puppy for her birthday. She had bugged her parents everyday up until her birthday that she wanted a husky, like in her favourite TV show and her parents finally got her one. The puppy was now a four-month-old Siberian husky; Maddie named him Rex after a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Rex was currently lying on the end of Addison and Derek's bed, chewing on one of Addison's high heels.

Maddie tiptoed into her parents' bedroom not wanting to wake them. It was 5AM and they had only gotten home at midnight, Maddie knew this because she had woken up when they got home, Mark had been looking after her.

"No! Rex… Don't do that!" She whispered to the dog, "No… Rex! Come here!" She hissed, trying to get Rex off the bed and to stop eating Addison's shoes. All Rex did was move away from her, "Come on Rex, please?!" Maddie asked him. Rex turned towards her and then ran to her with the shoe in his mouth, Maddie grinned and patted him when he sat in front of her. Then he dropped the shoe and barked.

"No!" She exclaimed as he continued to yap.

Addison rolled over and groggily opened her eyes,

"Mads? What time is it…?" She looked at the clock, "Five…? What are you… Why… What is Rex… What?" She mumbled incoherently.

"I'm sorry mummy… Rex was being… he was just…" Maddie hid the shoe behind her back.

"What was he doing?" Addison asked.

"Rex was… Well, he was eating your shoe! But I wanted to make him stop and he barked! He's sorry… He didn't mean to, that was his last shoe I promise!" Maddie rambled looking at Rex who had his head resting on his paws as he lay at the end of the bed.

"It's okay…" Addison said, Rex barked as if he understood her, this woke Derek up.

"Rex?" He mumbled as he woke up rubbing his eyes, "When did he get in here?"

Maddie held up her hands and shrugged, "I don't know."

Addison saw the mangled shoe in Maddie's hand and pouted,

"Rex ate _that _shoe?!" She asked.

Maddie nodded, "Oops" She said as she nodded.

Derek saw the shoe and started to laugh.

"Derek! It's not funny! I like _that _shoe!"

"Mummy you like all your shoes!" Maddie interjected. Addison looked at her, Derek was still laughing and Maddie started to giggle too because of Addison's expression.

"Derek! You're influencing our daughter!" Addison grumbled, as Rex began to yap with the others' laughter, "And the dog!" Addison groaned at them laughing at her and Derek grinned.

"Well you know, Rex is house trained… Would you prefer him to not eat your shoes but pee everywhere?" He chuckled.

"No!" Addison said horrified.

"Ewwww" Maddie wrinkled up her nose.

"My poor shoe…" Addison whimpered as she looked at the shoe, "My poor Gucci pump…"

"Stop leaving them lying around Ads!" Derek commented to which Addison sent him an icy glare,

"Derek I've had five hours of sleep and now my favourite shoe has been eaten!" She exclaimed, "Do not start!"

"Okay honey" Derek smirked before closing his eyes, as he was tired.

"I saw that Derek!" Addison said.

"Me and Rex are going… Get more sleep!" Maddie said walking out of the room with Rex. Addison nodded and rolled over, but not before slapping Derek for the look that was still on his face.

Maddie went downstairs to Mark who was on the couch watching TV; he had spent the night in the guest room, as he was too tired to drive home the previous night.

"Hey kiddo, what was happening upstairs?" He asked.

"Rex chewed mummy's shoe." She said holding up the destroyed object, Mark laughed, "Don't let mummy see you laughing, she yelled at daddy for laughing." Maddie told him.

"Oh okay." He said and Maddie looked at the TV.

"Is this baseball reruns?" She asked him, he nodded.

"Yup."

"Go Yankees!" Maddie said jumping on the couch next to him. Mark grinned, he and Derek had taught her well.

* * *

Around eight that morning, Addison and Derek trudged downstairs. Maddie and Mark were talking at the table; Maddie was making animate arm gestures as she spoke.

"Mummy! Mummy! Yankees won! And they beat Red Sox! And number six hit it really really really really big! Like superbly big and then it went out of the stadium and it went whoooooooosh! And and and then…. Then number eighteen from Red Sox hit it and he missed and it went a metre and then and then number eleven caught it and it was sooooooo cool!" Maddie giggled saying the players' numbers because she didn't know their names. Addison sat down at the table,

"Wow!" She said looking at Derek and Mark, "Looks like we've got another Yankees enthusiast! Great…" She rolled her eyes. Mark smirked,

"Ad, we all know you love your Yankees." Addison rolled her eyes again.

"Mummy! How come you can rolls your eyes but I can't?!" Maddie asked her.

"I… Umm… Well… Uh…" Addison stuttered, "Umm… It's not good." Derek leaned over to her,

"Looks like she got you there honey." He grinned.

"Be quiet!" Addison laughed, "Early morning okay?"

"Coffee?" Mark asked standing up from the table, Addison looked across at Derek briefly for a few seconds before looking to Mark,

"No, I um, I'm trying to get over my coffee addiction…" She trailed off.

"Okay…" Mark sounded a little confused, "Derek? Or are you trying to get over yours too, man?" He laughed.

"No, I'll have one thanks."

"Since mummy isn't having one, can I have hers?" Maddie piped in.

"No, I don't think you'll like it…" Derek said.

"Na-uh. I think I will!! I bet you… I bet you my lollipop that I will like it!"

"You _bet _me do you?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Yep!" Maddie nodded.

"Okay… But I think I'm going to win so I won't accept your bet as I know how much you like your lollipops." Derek said. Maddie tilted her head to the side,

"No! I will win! Here, take this as my wager!" She placed her teddy bear on the table.

"Okay then," Derek grinned. Addison watched the exchange amused,

"What _has _she been watching?" She asked. At this point Addison and Derek turned to Mark,

"Mark?" They said simultaneously. Mark looked up from the coffee,

"What? Na-uh it wasn't me."

"Oh it so was you! You're the one who says na-uh!" Addison said.

"Yes it was Mark!" Maddie pointed at him.

"Three against one? No fair!"

"We don't play fair." Derek smirked. Mark was about to retort when Addison butted in,

"Can I smell cinnamon? I really want a cinnamon donut…" She batted her lashes at Derek who nodded.

"Yeah there's some in the cupboard." He said standing up, Addison grinned in thanks.

"Ok-ay… Random?" Mark said to himself. Addison was still grinning, Mark was making coffee and Maddie was looking at the coffee trying to figure out if she would like it or not. When Derek walked back in with a packet of donuts Mark handed him a coffee.

"Thanks." Derek said taking the coffee and placing the donuts on the table in front of Addison. Addison grinned even more and took a donut- Mark eyed her strangely.

"Okay dad. Let's do this thing." Maddie deadpanned. Addison burst out laughing and Derek chuckled. Mark was still watching Addison. Maddie picked up Derek's coffee and took a sip.

"Mmm-mm." She licked her lips trying to prove that she had liked it despite the scrunched up nose whilst drinking it. Addison was now eating the donut happily. Mark was watching both girls closely.

"Okay here's your teddy back." Derek passed Maddie the teddy. She took it and giggled.

"Dude- what's up with the chicks today?" Mark stated because both Maddie and Addison seemed amused at nothing.

"I think you're influencing them Mark." Derek smirked and Mark glared at him slightly.

"There's nothing wrong with my girls," Derek kissed Maddie on the top of her head and then Addie on the lips, "They are perfect."

"Why no kiss for uncle Mark?" Maddie asked innocently. Addison burst out laughing again, and part of her second donut flew out of her mouth.

"Oh that would be funny." Addison giggled. Maddie looked at her mum,

"Mummy! I think Mark's right… You're weird." Maddie said.

"Am not!" Addison pouted.

"Are too!" Maddie teased.

"Am not!" Addison retorted.

"Are too! Are too! Are too!"

"Am- oh crap!" Addison said running upstairs. Mark and Maddie looked confused, Derek did too but only for a second.

"Oh… That phone call she has to make!" He said, Mark nodded.

"Okay" Mark said, but Maddie wanted to know more.

"What phone call?"

"Umm… To the hospital about something." Derek said.

"About what?"

"I don't know… I'll go ask mummy for you okay?"

"Okay." Maddie nodded.

Derek stood up and went to find Addie. He went into their bedroom and closed the door. Then he went into the en suite where Addison was leaning over the toilet throwing up. He squatted behind her and held her hair back.

"Damnit." She muttered, "I miss being able to actually digest my food."

"I know…" Derek said rubbing her back when she vomited again.

"Eww." She groaned when she saw what she had thrown up.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Remember the late night snack…?"

"The one at four… Cheese and mayo on bread?"

"Uhuh… That and cinnamon donut just came out."

"Eww." Derek said. Addison retched again but this time no food came out.

"Okay I'm good." She said flushing the toilet.

"Good." Derek repeated, standing up and helping Addie up. She walked over to the sink where she washed her face. He leant on the doorframe connecting the bathroom to the bedroom. She was drying her face with a towel when she looked up and glared at him.

"Why did I let you put me through all of this again?" She grumbled.

"Because you love me…" Derek trailed off when he saw the anger in her eyes, "And because at the end of it we'll have another little Yankees supporter." He joked. Addison's anger faded and she laughed,

"You and your Yankees! Is that _really _why you knocked me up?" She teased. Derek stepped closer to her and put his hands around her waist,

"Well that… And… Think of all the second trimester sex!" He smirked- Addison slapped him playfully but she was still grinning.

"Mmm yeah…" She said almost dreamily but then shook her head to snap out of her porny thoughts. "Those can't be your only reasons why you agreed with me…" A smiled played on Derek's lips,

"Well there are more reasons…" He said hugging her to his chest.

"What are they?" She looked up at him.

"Well I didn't want to argue with you… You can be pretty scary at times." He joked, she glared at him, "Okay, okay. I'm kidding honey…" He smiled at her, "I wanted to experience it all again, once isn't enough… Your mood swings during pregnancy… Holding your hand whilst you curse at me as you bring our child into the world. Holding our baby in my arms… Teaching our child how to walk… How to talk… How to draw… The arguments over their toys. Tucking them in at night. Going to the park every day… Being able to go on family camping trips with both our kids… Taking them to school… To the baseball… Watching Maddie being an older sister… I want to be able to have that with you." He said nonchalantly. At this point there were tears in Addison's eyes as she watched him speak about the future, their future like that.

"I love you." She whispered standing on tiptoes and kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too Addie." Derek kissed her back softly and pulled her back into a hug.

They stood there for a few minutes before Derek remembered what he had said to Mark and Maddie.

"Oh Adds… I told Mark and Maddie you were making a phone call to the hospital and I came up to ask what it was about for Maddie." He said, she nodded.

"That's fine… I do have to call the chief later today to arrange for my patient to be transferred in from New York Presbyterian." She smiled, "You should probably go back downstairs, they'll be wondering where you went, I'll be down soon."

"Okay." Derek kissed her once more before leaving the room.

* * *

Five days later it was Christmas Eve and Maddie was in bed. Derek and Addison were wrapping up her last presents and putting them under the tree. The coloured lights from the tree were sparkling in Addison's eyes and Derek thought she looked gorgeous- she was already glowing with her pregnancy. He kept looking at her and eventually she glanced up at him and smiled a little,

"What?" She asked softly.

"Nothing… You're just so beautiful." Derek smiled at her. She blushed slightly,

"You're too perfect… You've put up with all my complaining today and now you're complimenting me, how do you do it?" She asked.

Derek shrugged, "I do it for you." Addison bit her lip,

"You are also incredibly corny… But I love you for it." She leant over the presents and kissed him, he could taste chocolate on her lips from the hot chocolate beside her.

"Do you think we should tell her tomorrow?" He asked her. She stared him straight in the eyes,

"Yes I think so… She's going to be so excited!" Addison smiled dreamily. Derek moved to lean against the couch and gently pulled Addie into his lap,

"She will be… Even more than when we got Rex." He intertwined his hands in hers and rested them in Addie's lap. She looked across at Rex who was sleeping in his basket.

"Yeah…" Derek whispered with a content smile on his face. He stared at the lights on the tree as he thought about how lucky he was. Addison was looking at the lights too and they were making her drowsy, her eyes were about to flutter closed when she noticed a white haze outside the window.

"Hey Der… Look, snow." She grinned remembering all their Christmases, not once had it not snowed on Christmas Eve.

Derek smiled,

"I knew it would snow tonight." He rubbed his fingers over her knuckles gently.

"Yeah…" Addison mumbled as she drifted off. When he was sure she was asleep, he stood up with her in his arms and carried her upstairs to their room. He placed her in their bed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and another on her stomach before pulling the covers up over them and turning off the light.

* * *

_It was their second Christmas as a couple- the two of them were spending Christmas at Derek's mum's house. His family had met Addison a few days ago and had warmed up to her very quickly. She fit in well with his family, Derek had walked in to the kitchen that morning to find his four sisters and Addison giggling hysterically at something, most likely an embarrassing story about him. He was glad that his sisters liked Addison, ever since their dad died his family formed a tight bond and it was hard for someone else to be accepted, but Addison had managed to become part it._

_After the opening of presents with the family, Derek and Addison went for a walk through the park, which the house was on the edge of. They ended up on a small bridge over the frozen lake. Addison had given Derek his present before- a limited edition The Clash CD set, a shirt and promises to have lots of hot sex that night- but he was saving hers for now._

_He got butterflies in his stomach and turned to look at Addison straight in the eyes, he opened his mouth to speak-_

"Mummy!"

That was strange- Addison could've sworn he had said 'Marry me' to her.

"Mummy! Mummy! Daddy!"

Addison opened her eyes and realised that Maddie was the cause of the yelling, she was jumping on the bed trying to wake them up. Addison glanced at the clock, 5AM. She sat up slowly next to Derek who was already sitting up.

"Hey, come here Mads!" She smiled beckoning Maddie over to her and Derek to give her a Christmas hug.

"Merry Christmas mummy and daddy!" Maddie giggled and hugged both her parents.

"Merry Christmas!" Her parents replied smiling.

"Want to go open some presents?" Derek asked.

"YEAH!" Maddie nodded wildly and jumped off the bed proceeding to run down the stairs very fast to the lounge room.

Addison and Derek walked downstairs after her, Derek's hand around Addie's waist. Both of them with grins plastered on their faces despite their tiredness.

"I swear she gets up earlier every year… 5AM this year, six last year, seven the year before that…" Addison said. Derek chuckled,

"It's Christmas Ads." He pointed out.

"Blame it on the hormones… I love Christmas!" Addison giggled.

* * *

"Okay mummy… Here is your big present!" Maddie giggled as she passed Addison her self-made and obviously self-wrapped present.

"Aww thanks baby!" Addison smiled as she began to unwrap the present. It was a framed picture Maddie had drawn of her, Addie, Derek and Rex. It was adorable, Maddie began to point out things to them.

"Look mummy! You and daddy are wearing scrubs! And and and Rex is chewing your stetherscowpe!"

Rex barked and ran into the room when he heard his name, Maddie giggled and patted him.

"And there's our house, and the biiiiiiig tree outside it!" She was extremely happy this morning.

"It's gorgeous Mads… Thankyou!" Addie said pulling Maddie into her lap and hugging her tight. Derek grinned watching the two of them and quickly pulled out his camera to snap a shot of them. Addison saw the flash go off and then turned her head when Derek took another photo of Addie trying to glare but still being so cheerful that she looked silly.

"And Daddy here's your present…" Maddie said handing Derek another self-made present. Derek grinned and started to open it carefully.

"No daddy you have to WRRRIP it open!" Maddie said.

"Okay then…" Derek opened the present to find a drawing of him in his scrubs with a cap and mask on holding a scalpel with the words '_I love my daddy.' _printed on it.

"Do you like it daddy?! Do you?!" Maddie asked him.

Derek grinned, "Of course I do!" He exclaimed stealing her from Addie's arms to hug her and plant kisses all over her face. This time Addison took the camera and snapped a picture of Derek kissing Maddie.

"Mummy I need the camera now!" Maddie said.

"Why do you need it?" Addison asked.

"Beccaauuuuseeee… I have to get a photo of you and daddy kissing." Maddie said rolling her eyes as if her mother was dumb.

"Okay sweetie." Addison said to which Maddie giggled,

"Hehe… you didn't tell me off for rolling my eyes!" She grinned.

"Only because it's Christmas…" Addison said.

"Okay mummy." Maddie said, "Now I need to take a photo of you two!"

"Okay Mads…" Derek grinned and leaned over to kiss Addison softly, Maddie took a picture.

"IT'S PERFECT!"

Addison grinned and moved away from Derek, still smiling at him, and he was smiling at her. Maddie interrupted their moment.

"Mummy! Daddy! When do I get my big present?!" She asked.

"My you're impatient." Derek joked and Maddie poked her tongue out.

"SOOOOOO?! It's Christmas daddy!" She giggled, "I want my big present… Please?" She pouted as if she hadn't already received a hundred presents already.

"Okay you can get it now…" Addison said.

"Where is it mummy?!" Maddie asked not seeing anymore presents.

"Come here…" Derek said motioning Maddie to sit in between him and Maddie. She sat between them curiously.

"Well… you know how you said about a month ago that you would love to be a big sister?" Addison asked.

Maddie nodded, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping as she realised what she was about to find out.

"Well Mads, you're going to be one in about six months!" Derek said.

Maddie jumped up on the couch,

"REALLY?! Yay!" She giggled pulling both her parents in for a group hug.

"Yeah…" Addison smiled hugging her back tight.

"I love you both mummy and daddy!" Maddie said holding onto them tight.

"We love you too." Addison smiled.

"I love both of my girls…" Derek said, "And my guy…" he said referring to the baby.

"Oh no way, she will be a girl too!" Addison pouted. Derek shook his head,

"Nope… A boy." Derek grinned.

"Pfft no!" Addison stated.

"It's a boy I think…"

"Uhm hello?! I'm always right. Girl." Addison said firmly. Derek just grinned and decided not to say anything.

* * *

"So… I _was _right." Derek grinned as he wrapped his arms around Addison as they looked at the artwork in their lounge room. Maddie had added in her little brother Bradley to the drawing.

She glanced back at him and swatted him lightly,

"Shut up. It's the _only _time you'll ever be right…" She said.

"Sure about that Ads?" Derek grinned.

"I'm sure." She smiled and turned back around to see Mark sitting on the floor playing with a baby Bradley in front of the Christmas tree and Maddie wrestling with a grown up Rex over a toy in the corner.

Derek smiled, "It's Perfect."

**Review? :)**


End file.
